


A Lifelong Love Letter

by psythewriter



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, EVERYONE IS OOC PLEASE FORGIVE ME, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Rare Pairings, and a little angst for small second but it's okay, others too for like a line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psythewriter/pseuds/psythewriter
Summary: Leon and friends try to make chocolate and it goes horribly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER ONE
> 
> I had realized Valentine's Day was coming up so I decided to write this.

Leon Kuwata was no Ultimate Chef, and was far from being the Ultimate Confectioner. But, as idiotic as his decision was, he chose to make chocolate of all things for his crush, Mahiru Koizumi. Leon had always admired the girl, for her mental strength and serious mindset, two things that the athlete totally lacked.

Thanks to the courtesy of Teruteru, the actual chef, Leon had dragged his friends to the school’s kitchen, where he prepared them for what was going to happen.

“Alright! We’ve gotta make sure every aspect of the chocolate is perfect!”

“Um, don’t you think that’s a bit...much?” asked Naegi, in his meek and feeble manner.

“C’mon Naegi! It’ll be great! We’re gonna help Kuwata acquire that girl’s heart!” He was glad that Junko was supportive, but it would’ve been nice if she could remember Mahiru’s name.

“Tenko thinks that this is dumb and that Koizumi-san is better off without an awful boy like you!”

“Chabashira-san! Kuwata-kun is our friend, and we’re here to support him!” Kaede stood up for Leon this time. He was grateful for her, as she always knew how to keep Tenko in check.

“Fine, Tenko will comply, for now.”

And with that, the baking commenced. Leon had completely planned this out. He’d made sure everything was perfect, from getting Angie to carve out a camera molding to making sure he got all of Mahiru’s favorite ingredients. How hard could it be to make it all, anyway?

* * *

 Very hard, Leon had learned.

During the first batch, the five friends had messed up so badly that the chocolates weren’t even edible. Leon wished he had enlisted the help of Mukuro or Sayaka, since he knew that they did stuff like this for each other often.

The second batch didn’t even make it to the pan. Naegi tripped while holding the bowl and the mix completely coated Junko. Unfortunately, she had to leave to clean up, and by the time she had finished, she was due for a photoshoot leaving only four of the novice chefs left.

At this point, Leon wanted to give up. Obviously, if he couldn’t even make simple chocolate, then he and Mahiru just weren’t meant to be. Naegi and Kaede were too hopeful for him to let them down, though, so they kept going at it.

It took five more batches, until…

“Tenko thinks this tastes fantastic!”

“Agreed! This is really good!”

Kaede and Tenko proceeded to stuff their faces with the extra candies they had made, while commenting on how well they did. Naegi, unfortunately, had a mild allergy to some of the ingredients that were used in the process, so he couldn’t taste it. Leon decided that he might as well eat one of them too, seeing as how he would need his perspective to truly know if Mahiru would like them. He swiped one from the platter of extras and put it into his mouth and…

...he was certain.

* * *

Finally, it was Valentine’s Day. Leon hadn’t slept at all the night before, and instead spent the night making preparations and working on techniques to stay calm. When he finally saw the sun rising he began to get ready for the day. There was no way Mahiru would accept him if he showed up to school looking like a total slob. He wasn’t one to care about appearances, but this was different. When he finished, he wrapped up the heart-shaped box of chocolates in red, shining foil and tightly fashioned a complex, pink bow onto the front of the box.

He took out a small post-it note, wanting to write a message, but Leon was no Shakespeare. He eventually decided on simply writing _‘ From Leon to Mahiru’_ on the center and surrounding it with small, hand-drawn hearts. The flat yellow of the post-it took away from the passionate red  and deep fuchsia of the box, but how else was she supposed to know it was from him? Aside from the fact the he would be giving it to her in person…

Leon removed the note and crumpled it up, tossing it into a nearby waste basket. He decided that he was doing nothing but stalling by staying home, so he said bye to his parents, who had been awoken by his antics, and headed to Hope’s Peak Academy.

Leon saw Tenko and Kaede on their usual route to school, each holding their own boxes, and ran over to them. He found himself brimming with energy, and he wasn’t sure if it was the excitement or the nerves, but he didn’t really care.

Tenko showed off her box with pride, happy that she put it together. She planned to give the triangular container to Himiko.

“Tenko meant for it to be a witch’s hat, since Yumeno-san is a magician,” she had said, although, the triangle was unfortunately an isosceles, causing it to look awkward and deformed.

Kaede’s box was meant for Saihara.

“He’s a detective, so it makes sense that it’s a question mark.”

Yes, a question mark. It was a difficult design to pull off, but Angie, who had been commissioned an unbelievable amount of boxes and molds this week, had made it well. The dot may have been attached to the rest of the symbol, put it didn’t look as weird as Leon would’ve suspected when hearing the idea of a question mark-shaped box.

Leon began to grow doubtful about his own box’s effectiveness. His was merely a heart, cliche and impersonal. He grew so anxious, he didn’t even notice he was hyperventilating.

“Tenko is no doctor, but she doesn’t think that that’s entirely healthy.”

“Kuwata-kun, are you okay?” When they received no response, Tenko suckerpunched him in the gut. He immediately responded, claiming he was fine, despite currently having an aching feeling in his stomach. He wasn’t all too sure that it was from Tenko’s attack, though.

“Chabashira-san!”

“Kuwata-san was taking too long to respond. Tenko gave him motivation.”

Kaede sighed, while Tenko’s self-righteous grin faded back into a supportive half-smile. The trio continued along until they met up with Mukuro, Junko, and Sayaka, two of which had already exchanged their Valentine’s treats. Junko didn’t have any chocolates since she was in a long-distance relationship and had sent them through the mail. When the huge academy building loomed in front of them, the group searched for Naegi, finding him already in his classroom. He had asked the 77-B teacher, Yukizome, to make chocolates for him due to the fact that he was allergic and didn’t trust Teruteru not to drug them. He planned to give his simplistic, square box to Kirigiri, but chickened out at the last second. Junko suddenly had the bright idea to steal Naegi’s chocolates and give them to Kirigiri for him, causing him to be forced to chase after her. Leon was sure he wouldn’t catch up to her in time.

The remaining five decided to split up. Tenko pursued Himiko, Kaede searched for Saihara, and Mukuro and Sayaka went to support Naegi, knowing he would need all the help he could get. That left Leon to give Mahiru her box. Alone.

He knew that she always spent mornings with her friend from the Reserve Course, Sato. Leon headed over there in breakneck speed, wanting to hurry. Once he had arrived in front of Sato’s classroom, he breathed in and out, trying to muster the courage to give the box to her. He knew she was in there, due to the fact that he could recognize her friendly voice anywhere. When he finally decided to push open the door, he was horrified at the sight before him.

Mahiru and Sato were in a tight hug, both of them with gleaming grins stretching from ear to ear and a chocolate box of their own, that he assumed they had made for each other.

They both liked each other, huh. Thinking about it, Leon wasn’t really shocked. Mahiru always spoke about Sato and the talentless girl was always passionate about Mahiru, as he’d overheard fights she had with a certain Kuzuryuu regarding a certain threat she had made.

Embarrassed and disappointed, Leon shrunk out of the room and retreated to his own classroom. He was happy for her, but he wasn’t happy.

As he frustratedly threw his bag to the ground, he noticed the unused and unopened box of chocolates peeking out, taunting him. He had no use for them and didn’t want a reminder of his unrequited feelings, so, thinking about how much Tenko and Kaede enjoyed them, he slapped a note on the box and picked it up, exiting the room.

 _‘You and Akamatsu-san can share these._ ’

He decided that he didn’t want to go into detail. That was something he could talk about later in person, when he wasn’t so upset. After making sure none of his friends were in the 79th classroom, he left the box on Tenko’s desk, and sprinted out, before anyone saw him. Unfortunately, on his way back, he turned a corner and _there they all were_.

Kaede and Saihara strolled along, carefree with his hand in her’s. Tenko seemed to be giving Himiko a piggyback ride. Leon moved back behind the corner before any of them noticed him, but not before he saw Himiko give Tenko a quick kiss on the forehead and Naegi with his head resting on Kirigiri’s shoulder. His breath hitched, and even though he knew he would have to face them eventually, but he couldn’t right. He was too distressed and it would be too shameful for them to see him like this. He just needed to regain his composure and it would be fine.

He decided to skip classes, as he couldn’t find it in himself to care enough about going.

When lunch began, Leon sighed. He felt much better, and felt like he could definitely approach his friends and tell them the bad news now. He wandered through the hallways, and caught sight of the whole gang. Mukuro, Sayaka, Junko, Naegi, Tenko, and Kaede, plus Saihara, Kirigiri, and Himiko, who had joined them.

_She was there too._

Mahiru, looking as beautiful as ever, walked alone, practically beside his friends. He was so distracted, that he didn’t even noticed Tenko charging directly towards him.

“You idiot!”

“Wha--”

Tenko punched him square in the chest, sending his across the hallway, gasping for air.

“Why did you give Akamatsu-san and Tenko these chocolates?! They were meant for Koizumi-san!”

Leon gulped hoping that Mahiru didn’t hear that, but Tenko was shouting so loudly that--

“Tenko is tired of you awful boys not following through! She and Akamatsu-san confessed without hesitation! Even Naegi-san, eventually!”

Leon could see blushes coming from the circle of friends in the corner across from him, but he couldn’t tell who they were coming from, and he didn’t really care. Leon had reacted just soon enough to catch the box of chocolates Tenko had thrown back to him. She pointed in Mahiru’s direction, as if to say, _‘Go give it to her.’_

Mahiru, who had been innocently standing there during Tenko’s rant, was as red as her hair, and Leon took a guess and said that he looked the same way.

“Uh, these are for you.” Wow. Wasn’t he just the prime picture of suaveness? Leon was sure that he was done for now. He held out the box regardless, waiting for her criticism.

“Thank you.”

Leon blinked. Then again. Had he heard her right? Apparently so, because Mahiru gently took the box and gave him a sweet smile. She seemed to be waiting for him to say something, but he was far too shocked to utter a single word, so she kept going.

“I actually...um...have these.”

Leon’s shock didn’t end there, it seemed, as Mahiru reached into her bag and produced a box of chocolates of her own. It was a heart-shaped box wrapped in red, shining foil and a pink, complex bow tightly fashioned onto the front. She extended it out to him and he took it in disbelief. He opened it up to see a batch of the small, brown candies, each one shaped like a musical note.

Leon wasn’t sure if he was laughing or crying.

Mahiru obviously wasn’t sure what to do either, so she just...hugged him, and he hugged back. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way, but he didn’t really care. When they finally released each other, Leon spoke at last.

“I thought that you were with Sato-san. It was why I didn’t give these to you sooner.”

“No, we’re just friends. We’ve given each other chocolates on Valentine’s Day since middle school. Except, those were store bought, unlike these.”

Oh.

That made sense.

“The only reason _I_ didn’t give you _mine_ sooner, is because I saw you put yours on Tenko’s desk so I assumed…”

“Heh, no way.”

“Tenko can hear you!”

Mahiru and Leon chuckled at the fighter’s outburst, before resuming their blushing and shyness.

“So basically, we’ve been total idiots this entire time,” Leon said, bluntly.

“Yep. Maybe if you weren’t so unreliable…” Mahiru said, sarcasm obvious in her voice.

She ended their conversation by placing a small kiss on Leon’s cheek, and their audience, which had grown to include Sato, Hinata, Asahina, Ouma, Amami, and Saionji, cheered and celebrated. The joined the new couple, excitedly chattering about the day, and who would get confessed to next.

Hinata warned Mahiru that Leon was more unreliable than she said he was and Sato sided with him.

But he didn’t really care.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a strong urge to throw some despair in at the end but I decided against it and I'm glad.


End file.
